The Kitchen's Getting Eggy
by mongosquishy
Summary: It's a lazy summer day at Dr. Martinez's house, and the kitchen is about to get Eggy IggyxElla . Featuring the songs "Uptown Girl" and "Party for Two". Short story, but divided into chapters. Cute fluff. Please R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Here's another fanfic from mongo. :) This time, it's about Iggy and Ella! And yes there is music again. What can I do? I love music. :)**

**Fang's a bit OOC here, kay. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JP's characters, etc etc etc. Neither do I own Uptown Girl. :)**

Iggy hummed quietly to himself as he took out packets of bacon from the fridge. It was summer, and the flock had decided to drop in and stay with Dr. Martinez and Ella for a while. Iggy was busy in the kitchen frying some bacon for breakfast.

_Life just rocks right now,_ Iggy thought. _We're not running away from anything, we're in a safe house with Max's family, we're all together, and I am inhaling the delicious scent of tons of bacon._

Iggy grinned. He had those it's-a-good-day-life-is-rocking-and-you-can't-ruin-it vibes coming out of him. He decided to switch on the radio that rested on the counter.

"—And that was TiK ToK by Kesha!" The radio host announced. "Up next is an old song called Uptown Girl by Westlife! Stay tuned! We'll be back after the commercial break!"

"Awesome," Iggy said aloud. He loved 90's songs. Just then, he heard faint footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Yo Fang, Mornin'!" Iggy said cheerfully. He heard Fang snort. "_Someone_'s feeling perky today," Fang said, but Iggy could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Did the eternally silent Mr. Rock just talk?" Iggy retorted in mock surprise. He dramatically pulled his apron (which, incidentally, had "I'M A BLIND PYRO, KICK ME" scrawled across the front, courtesy of Gazzy) over his head and clasped his hands together. "The world is ending! Repent, everyone! Tell Ella that I—"

"Tell me what?" Ella said, just as Iggy heard her footsteps patter into the kitchen.

Iggy suddenly lost his suavity, and he stuttered, blushing. "N-n-nothing…" he said, going back to frying the bacon. Fang snickered.

Ella pretended not to notice. "Well," she said, pulling out a milk carton from the fridge, "_I_ have something to tell _you_!"

Iggy's sightless eyes widened. "You did?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. _What is she going to say? Will she finally confess her undying love for me? Will she throw herself into my arms and—_

"Yeah, Hurry up with the bacon!" Ella said, and she let out a peal of her contagious laughter, drained her glass of milk, and scampered up the stairs.

_Damn, _though Iggy as Fang nearly choked on his orange juice.

"You should see your face, man," Fang said, chortling. "You look like you just got hit by a train."

Iggy shot a death glare in Fang's general direction.

"So when are you two getting it together?" Fang asked. Iggy could imagine an unholy grin spreading across Fang's face. And he knew just how to wipe it off.

"About the same time you and Max are getting it together." Iggy shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

That shut Fang up.

"Score for the blind mutant birdkid!" Iggy crowed, **(HAHA PUN, GET IT CROWED… Nevermind.) **punching the air. He added more bacon to the pan.

"Whatever, Ig." Fang play growled, grabbing Iggy around the neck with his arm and giving him a noogie.

"Owowow!" yelled Iggy, pushing Fang away. "Quit that, emo kid, I need my hair for the ladies!"

Fang smirked. "Ladies? Or Lady…"

He left the room chuckling, but not before Iggy had given him a hearty smack on the bottom with the spare saucepan that happened to be in reach.

"—And here's the song you've been waiting for folks!" The radio blared. _Oh yeah, the radio…_ Iggy said, remembering that he had turned it on. _What was that song to be played again? Oh yeah! Uptown Girl!_

The music started.

_Ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh,_

"Yeah!" Iggy yelled. "Bring on the Westlife!" He grabbed a random spatula and started singing into it.

_Uptown girl_

_She's been living in her uptown world_

_I bet she never had a back street guy_

_I bet her mama never told her why_

Iggy grinned, his it's-a-good-day-life-is-rocking-and-you-can't-ruin-it vibes emanating again. _Hey, this song describes Ella perfectly…_ he realized, as he completed the first verse.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

He removed the crisp juicy bacon out of the pan and added a new pack. **(Did you drool? I know I did. Yummmmm, bacon. :)) **_She __is__ an "uptown girl", _he realized. _And I'm the downtown man. _He smirked. _And she's got hot blood. Real hot. _He strained his ears for a moment to make sure Angel wasn't anywhere near, invading the personal perverted privacy that was his mind.

_And when she knows what_

_She wants from her time_

_And when she wakes up_

_And makes up her mind_

_She'll see I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_

_She's getting tired of her high class toys_

_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

_She's got a choice_

As the "Ohhhhhhh's" came in again, Iggy did little bouncing motions by lifting his heels, moving his upper torso slowly in a counter-clockwise direction. He bounced to the beat, while still managing to keep the bacon from being burned. **(Can you imagine the dance move I'm trying to describe? I hope you can.) **

_Uptown girl_

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_

_And then I'll win_

_And when she's walking_

_She's looking so fine_

_And when she's talking_

_She'll say that she's mine_

Iggy fantasized about the day Ella would finally admit to him that she loved her. Cuz he knew she did. He could feel it. Or so he thought. But he knew that he was definitely, positively, head over heels in love with her. But he would never admit it to anybody, and he was too shy to make the first move. _It's funny how I can always be so suave with other ladies, but when it comes to Ella, she ties my tongue into knots without even trying. _(And of course, since this is Iggy's perverted mind, there are two meanings to that statement. But for you innocent uncorrupted minds out there reading this, just stick to the "stuttering" meaning of that.)

_She'll say I'm not so tough_

_Just because_

_I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

_That's what I am_

_Uptown girl_

_She's my uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

_You know I'm in love_

_With an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_

Iggy finished the last note with a flourish as he scraped the last of the bacon off the pan, flipped the cooking spatula up into the air, caught it, and held the last note for an incredibly long time, singing into the spatula.

Then came the oh-so-not-obvious click of a camera.

"HAHAHA, IGGY! HE'S IN LOVE WITH AN UPTOWN GIRL!" said a voice. An unmistakable voice that was coming from a particularly grubby, obnoxious, gaseous eight-year-old.

Who happened to be holding a camera.

Which happened to have the blackmail image of the century.

"Imma get you Gazzy!" Iggy roared, dodging around the kitchen counter to chase after the cackling Gasman.

**So howdya like it? :D Second chappie wil be up soon (I hope.) please click the beautiful green button down there, that would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here's the next chappie, as promised. :) Lucky ducks, you get two chapters in a day!**

**It's basically a take on the previous chapter Ella's POV, then it extends to continue. Includes some flock + Ella fun. :D And a weensy bit of fax, cuz what fanfic is complete without it? ;)**

**Long-ish chappie, hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Uptown Girl, blah blah blah. (and no, not the song by Kesha. Why have I written her name twice in this fanfic? Weird.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, thanks to xOLuminousBubbleOx for being my super first reviewer! You rock! :D**

Ella ran up the stairs and down the hall towards her room, giggling. Iggy's face had looked so hopeful when she had said "I have something to tell you!" Haha, what had he thought she was going to tell him? He was just too cute. His lanky frame, his witty comebacks, the way he could skillfully weave in between the household furniture, the precision with which he whipped up fantastic meals…

Ella mentally blushed. **(Is that possible? I believe it is.) **Even though Iggy could be a sarcastic, killjoy, perverted, insane, witty blind mutant freak-slash-chef-slash-pyro, he was _her_ sarcastic,killjoy, perverted, insane, witty blind mutant freak-slash-chef-slash-pyro.

Well, they didn't have anything certain going on yet, but she could tell that they shared a special connection, sort of what Max and Fang had going on but not as strong. She smiled to herself_. Max and Fang were really perfect for each other_, she thought. _I wonder why they're not together yet. _

"That's because both of them are extremely shy to bust any moves," said a voice from her bedroom. "Just like you and Iggy."

Ella stopped dead in the doorway, blushed, and peeked around her door to find Angel splayed out on the bed, grinning at her with her golden curls framing her face.

"OMG!" said a perky voice, coming from Ella's huge wheelie office chair in one corner of her room. The chair wheeled around to reveal Nudge, who had been using Ella's computer. "Hey there Ella! You and Iggy are sooooo cute together. I mean, if like, Max and Fang got together, and you and Iggy got together, and like, Total and Akila made it final, we could have like, a triple wedding! How awesome is that? It's soooo super obvious that you two like each other you know. He always blushes when you—"

"Woah, woah, hold on, Nudge!" Ella said, flopping onto the bed next to Angel. "Who said anything about me and Iggy getting together?" She felt her cheeks reddening at the thought.

"Awwww, you're blushiiiing!" Nudge squealed. "Of course you are. It's so totally gonna happen. And when you guys go on your first date, call me okay? I could so totally give you a makeover!" Nudge winked at her and turned back to the computer.

Ella groaned and lay back on her pillows. "Good grief." She muttered.

Angel giggled. "No really, Ella, you guys should really get together," she said, smiling sweetly at her. "He always thinks about you, just as Fang always thinks about Max. Like he is now," she said, raising her voice. "Even when his bottom is aching after Iggy's score with the saucepan."

Ella turned her head to see Fang scowling in the doorway. "Keep your mind to yourself, Angel," said Fang. "There's such a thing called 'privacy', if you didn't know." He half-grinned to show he was messing with her, and strode off to his room after Angel smiled back. "And yes, Max loooves you back!" Angel called after him.

Ella laughed. Angel was just so adorable, in her creepy mind-reading way. "So guys, what do you wanna—"

Just then, they heard Iggy's faint shout from the kitchen. "Yeah! Bring on the Westlife!" they heard him yell.

All three of the girls fell over laughing as they heard Iggy start singing "Uptown Girl" by Westlife. They gasped, clutching their sides as they imagined Iggy funking out downstairs.

"Must..get…camera…" Ella gasped, pounding her pillow.

"OMG. OMG. This is SO funny." Nudge squealed, pounding Ella's computer desk.

"Let's ask Gazzy to do it!" said Angel, pounding Celeste so as not to feel left out on the pounding-of-objects-from-laughing-too-hard-time.

They slipped out of Ella's room, still laughing, and down to the small, incredibly messy room that Gazzy and Iggy shared. Gazzy was the top bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Iggy, listening to Amish Paradise by "Weird Al" Yankovic on the iPod Dr. Martinez had gotten him.

"Yo, Gazzer!" Nudge yelled, scrambling up the bunk bed ladder and pulling out his earplugs. "Check this out!"

Gazzy erupted into peals of laughter as they brought him out into the hallway and his sensitive ears caught on what Iggy was doing. "Aw, man!" he said, slapping his knees. "No need to say the word. I'm on it!" He chortled, zipping into Max's room and filching her digital camera.

"Gazzy, give that back!" They heard Max yell from the shower. How she knew he took it, they would never know. Of course, they totally disregarded her and scampered downstairs to catch Iggy doing what he did best: look like a fool.

They slowly edged around the wall that separated the kitchen and the stairs, forming a stack as their heads slowly poked around the corner one by one. They could barely suppress their laughter as they watched Iggy sing the last few verses of the song whilst frying the bacon. _Woah,_ thought Ella. _How can he cook bacon, sing that song, and look so freaking adorable and hot at the same time? And that song is perfect— _She blushed and cut off her train of thought as Angel grinned knowingly at her. _Urgh,_ thought Ella. _Way to go_.

Just as Iggy finished the last few stanzas of Uptown Girl, Gazzy expertly padded along the kitchen floor to behind the counter. As Iggy sang the last note—Let's freeze those few seconds and show what each flock member present (plus Ella) was thinking:

Iggy: Hot Damn! That was hella fine! This is so dedicated to Ella. Oh crap, was that a camera click I heard?

Gazzy: Yesss! BLACKMAIL PICTURE! THIS BABY'S GOING ON THE BLOG!

Nudge: OMG IGGY LOOKS SO FUNNY! GO GAZZY GO! PERFECT TIMING GO TAKE THAT PICTURE! WOW THAT BACON SMELLS SO GOO—*thoughts discontinued because this computer would overload with everything she was thinking*

Ella: Damn, Iggy looks so darn hot in that pose! Oh crap, right, Angel…

Angel: *temporary mental seizure from adrenaline-backed up thoughts overload*

UNFREEZE.

"HAHAHA, IGGY! HE'S IN LOVE WITH AN UPTOWN GIRL!" Yelled Gazzy, prancing around with the camera.

Iggy froze for a second, then yelled, "Imma get you Gazzy!" In one smooth move he flung down the spatula, dodged around the counter and sprung at Gazzy. But the Gasman was incredibly speedy and sprinted up the stairs, cackling maniacally, with Nudge, Ella and Angel laughing their butts off and sprinting up after them.

I will take an opportune moment to describe the wonderful slow motion scene that happened after Gazzy rounded the corner of the stairs into the hallway with Iggy hot on his heels.

Picture this, and add it up:

Gazzy sprinting at top speed, an insane grin split across his face, holding up a digital camera.

Plus,

A furious but grinning Iggy, chasing after the Gasman with his lanky arms outstretched.

Plus,

A hooting Nudge, Ella and Angel coming in fast (or should we say slow-moed) behind Iggy.

Plus,

A confused Fang stepping out of his bedroom to see what all the ruckus is about.

And finally, plus,

An extremely annoyed and half asleep Maximum Ride, coming out from her room at the end of the hallway, searching for her digital camera.

You add all these things up, and you get: no not 42, but:

CHAOS.

It was the epicest collision of the century. Gazzy crashed into Fang and both fell, the camera flying out of Gazzy's hands into Max's surprised face. Iggy stumbled over Gazzy and Fang and collided into Max. Nudge, Angel and Ella all ended up squashed in the heap also. After lots of squashing, yelling, laughing, and rollin, I present to you the final picture:

Gazzy, Nudge and Angel all in a heap, panting and laughing.

Fang ending up on top of Max, both laughing their arses off.

Ella ending up on top of Iggy, laughing her nonexistent wings off.

COINCIDENCE?!

I think not.

I will conclude by describing the ending scenarios:

In Gazzy, Angel and Nudge's heap: "Oof! Get off me, you guys are so freaking heavy!" Gazzy yelled as Nudge and Angel clutched their sides, wheezing.

In Max and Fang's Cozy Setup: Max stopped laughing as Fang traced her cheek with his finger. He slowly trailed his finger down her neck. Max had like, goosebumps to the maximum **(yes, pun intended)** level as a zillion electric bolts followed the path of Fang's finger. _Hot damn,_ she thought, staring into Fang's deep black eyes. _Fang is so… stunning this close. _Then she mentally slapped herself, but lost it as Fang picked up a lock of her hair and sniffed it. (And this is Fang, you know, so he didn't look like a total retard inhaling someone's hair). "Your hair smells…nice today." he murmured, and Max's heart flipped as he gave her a little half-grin.

In Iggy and Ella's Comfy Corner: Ella laughed softly at Iggy's frozen expression. "Is this… Ella?" said Iggy, knowing perfectly well who it was on top of him. Ella laughed. On an impulse, she grabbed Iggy's hand and brought it to her cheek. "Yeah, it is. Feel it and believe it." Then she blushed as she realized that what she had said sounded wrong. Iggy turned even redder as his perverted mind just processed what she had said.

Cue Doctor Martinez: enter, stage right.

"What on earth?" She said, her voice holding utter disbelief. "Why are you guys all… tangled up there on the ground?" The Gazzy-Nudge-Angel heap immediately disintegrated, and the Max+Fang and Iggy+Ella… _coincidence_ *ahem* heaps sprung apart faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo.** (And yes, that line is stolen. XD) **

Everybody scrambled to their feet, looking sheepish. **(I don't get that adjective. How do you look sheepish? Do you stand there, look fluffy and go baaaahh? Sorry, I think I have ADHD. ZOMG I'M A DEMIGOD :D I kid.) **Doctor Martinez sighed and rubbed her temples between her index finger and thumb. "Do I really want to know?" She asked.

"No," came a chorus of answers, with various degrees of defensiveness.

She sighed again. "Iggy, go back downstairs and finish cooking breakfast. Pancakes would be nice. Gazzy, clean up your room. Ella, Nudge, Angel, go do something productive, like clean Ella's room, or set up the breakfast table. Fang, go be emo or whatever in your room, and Max, go brush your hair."

"But it doesn't need brushing!" Max protested.

"Yes it does. You look like a hobo. Now get into your room and get brushing." Yep, that's the eloquent and caring Valencia Martinez for you.

Fang smirked at Max and melted into his room. (Not literally, for those over imaginative people out there) Max huffed and shot him the bird when her mom turned her attention to Iggy, Ella, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy.

Iggy hastily backed down the stairs. "I'm cooking, I'm cooking!" He said, going back downstairs. Ella, Nudge, and Angel glanced at each other then decided to follow Iggy downstairs. "We'll set the table," they chorused.

That left Gazzy.

"I'm going, I'll go clean my room!" he quickly answered. Then he gave an evil grin. "But not before I get that picture from Max," he said.

Doctor Martinez sighed for the third time that morning. "I can feel my white hairs coming on…" she muttered, retreating back into her room.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Absolutely detest it? Are you begging for more? Well, please REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyy reviews! You guys rock! I'm sorry I took incredibly freaking long to update. I know you don't wanna know the boring details, so I won't give them to you. **

**Here's the last chapter! I'm sorry it's over, but I had fun writing it anyways. :) I would totally write longer stories, but I know there will be a time when I won't be able to update and I'll get a guilt trip. And obviously, as I have just demonstrated, I can be a very slow updater. So, imma stick to short stories and oneshots… for now. So here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JP's characters, or Party for Two. **

**Btw, Party for Two is sung by Shaina Twain and Mark McGrath. :)**

"Pancakes, shmancakes!" muttered Iggy as he mixed up the pancake batter on the kitchen counter. "She could have at least said please, you know." He imitated Dr. Martinez's voice. "_Pancakes would be nice_," he said, in a horrible falsetto imitation of Dr. M. "I am so underappreciated. People in this house take unfair advantage of my cooking skillz," he sniffed righteously.

"Aw, lighten up, Ig! You know we all love your cooking!" Ella said as she helped Nudge and Angel set the table for breakfast. Iggy heard the clink of the silverware against the wooden kitchen table.

Iggy's ears turned pink as he heard Angel in his head. _Your cooking's not the only thing she loves, _Angel thought. Iggy could imagine her signature innocent-but-incredibly-creepy-at-the-same-time smile, and he sighed inwardly.

"I think I'll turn on the radio," he said, walking over to the kitchen counter and switching it on. **(Uhm, it was switched on already on the last chapter, but let's say Perry the Platypus came in and turned it off. Kay? :D)** They tuned in to the nearest station just in time to hear a ditsy-sounding voice saying, "—And the bananas were YELLOW!"

"No shit! Really?" said Iggy, fake gasping and clutching his chest. "I never knew!"

Ella burst out laughing, and Iggy grinned stupidly, two thoughts consecutively popping up in his brain:

One: _Haha! Ella laughed at my joke! She thinks I'm funny! Score!_

Followed by: _Oh geez, I'm such a pathetic desperate loser. _

Angel giggled. _You two should seriously just admit you like each other! _She thought to Iggy. _And I think I feel the opportune moment coming on… _

_Huh? What do you mean?_ Thought Iggy.

"—And, due to popular demand, we will now be playing the song 'Party for Two' by Shaina Twain and Mark McGrath!" the radio announced.

"OMG Ella, you should TOTALLY sing this along with Iggy!" squealed Nudge, somehow catching Angel's drift. "OMG! OMG. OMG! Gogogo!" she said, almost knocking over a glass in her excitement.

Ella blushed a deep shade of red. "Uhm… I don't think—I mean, only if Iggy—" She faltered, turning even redder.

_Go for it, big guy! _Angel thought to Iggy.

Iggy steeled himself. _This is it, man, _he thought. _Here's you chance to make your move. Take it! _He stepped forward and stretched out his hand towards Ella. "May have this song?" he said, and he felt himself grinning so hard he was surprised his face didn't split.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" demanded Nudge, and she gave Ella a push, making her trip. Iggy caught her as she almost hit the counter.

"Woah, steady there!" he laughed. Ella giggled. And the song started.

"Hey Iggy," Ella said, barely containing her giggles.

"Yeah?" asked Iggy, wiggling his eyebrows down at her.

"I'm having a party, you wanna come?" Ella asked, getting into her character and tickling Iggy under the chin.

Iggy got a katrillion goosebumps before groaning in reply. "Nawww, I don't think so, baby," he answered, winking at her. The background music started.

_Hmph, two can play the sly game. _Ella thought. "Come on!" she whined, throwing her arms around Iggy. "it's gonna be lots of fun." She said, laughing at Iggy's face.

"Yeah?" He said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hmmm…" he mused, stroking his chin.

"Woo!" screamed Angel and Nudge, giggling.

(Sorry if the actions alternating with the song lines are confusing. Just try to keep up. :D)

_Ella: I'm having me a party_

She laughed as Iggy twirled her around and pushed her playfully away.

_Iggy: I don't think I can come_

She turned back to him and waggled her index finger at him while stepping closer.

_Ella: Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party_

Iggy turned his back on her and folded his arms.

_Iggy: Nah, I think I'll stay at home_

Ella ran her fingers up Iggy's spine, knowing he was ticklish there.

_Ella: Uh, oh, no, It's gonna be really, really hot_

Iggy yelped and turned around, catching her hands.

_Iggy: Startin' to sound good_

Ella grinned and pulled him towards the Kitchen counter.

_Ella: I'm gonna put you on the spot _

She hopped up onto the counter and swung her legs in time with the music.

_Iggy: Baby, maybe I should_

He leaned on his elbows, his back on the counter, nodding in time with the beat.

_Ella: Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one_

_Iggy: Guess I could be there_

_Ella: Come on and join the fun_

_Iggy: What should I wear?_

Ella leaned closer to him and whispered the next lines in his ear, while reaching slyly for a certain bowl (that just so happened to contain pancake batter) on the counter.

_Ella: I'll tell you bout' it_

_It doesn't matter what you wear_

_'Cause it's only gonna be_

_You and me there _

She dumped the batter on his head and laughed hysterically at his shocked features.

"Woo!" screamed Angel and Nudge.

_I'm having a party_

_A party for two_

_Invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you_

Iggy and Ella were having the time of their lives, chasing each other around the kitchen like crazy. Nudge and Angel were dancing around, giggling uncontrollably.

_Ella: You'll be sexy in your socks_

She giggled as Iggy wiggled his pancake batter-covered eyebrows at her.

_Iggy: We could polish the floors_

_Oh shoot!_ She thought, backing up, as Iggy held up a bag of flour he'd grabbed while they had been running around.

_Ella: In case that anybody knocks_

_Iggy: Let's lock all the doors_

Iggy advanced slowly, a satanic grin spreading across his face.

_Ella: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do_

_Iggy: I'm gonna do with you_

Ella looked pleadingly at him, but the effect was lost since he obviously couldn't see her.

_Ella: I wanna try somethin' new_

Ella's back hit the fridge and her eyes widened as she realized she was trapped.

_Iggy: I wanna try that, too_

_I tell you bout' it..._

Iggy opened the bag of flour and approached, chuckling evilly.

_Iggy: It doesn't matter_

_uh, uh_

_What I wear_

_'Cause it's only gonna be_

_You and me there _

He tossed the contents of the flour on her, but Ella had been ready. She grabbed a cookie sheet and held it in front of her. The flour missed her face and hair, but lots of it poofed **(I can't think of any other appropriate adjective…)** over her clothes and hands.

"Woo!" everyone shrieked.

Ella's eyes were menacing as she lowered the cookie sheet. _You really asked for it, Iggy,_ Angel thought to him, giggling, as Ella picked up a wet sponge from the kitchen sink.

_I'm having a party_

_A party for two_

_Invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you (yeah)_

_Yeah, you_

Ella held up the sponge. _It's payback time! _She thought. They were so caught up in their uhm… food fight that they forgot to sing. The music continued to play, however.

_I'm here_

Ella threw the sponge.

_You're there_

And it hit Iggy smack in the face.

_(That's all) we really need_

Iggy blinked rapidly, his mouth open in a perfect "O".

_(We're gonna) We're gonna party hard_

He grabbed an egg.

_(Just) Just you and me_

Ella's eyes widened.

_(Don't) Don't think about it now_

He hefted the egg, trying to figure out where Ella was.

_(Don't) Don't even doubt it now_

She let out an involuntary giggle, and he zoned in on the sound, chuckling evilly.

_(I'm inviting you to a) party for two_

He threw with perfect precision, the egg catching her straight on the forehead.

"Woo!" everybody yelled.

Ella gasped, wiping the egg off her face, and chased after Iggy, screaming bloody murder.

_[GUITAR SOLO]_

_Shake it, shake it_

_(Come on baby!)_

Iggy held up his hands in defeat, laughing uncontrollably as Ella tickled him in several of his tickle spots. _How does she even know about my tickle spots?_ He thought, as he tried to grab Ella's wrists.

_Aww, the things I'm gonna do_

_There's no need to thank me, _Angel thought to him, her mental voice sounding sweet and innocent.

_I'm gonna do with you_

Iggy groaned as he realized that Angel was mentally telling Ella his weak spots. Ella grinned and resumed singing the next lines, putting her hands on her hips.

_Ella: I wanna try somethin' new with you, boy_

Iggy smiled at her. "Truce?" he asked.

_I wanna try it, too_

Ella tapped him on the nose. "Nope!" she said cheerfully. She sang the next lines straight to his face.

_Ella: I'll tell you that it_

_It doesn't matter what you wear_

_('Cause it's only gonna be)_

_It's only gonna be you and me_

_(Awwwww, yeah)_

She tipped a whole tray of ice cubes (handed to her by Nudge) down his shirt.

_[backing] I'm havin' a party_

_(A little bitty party baby)_

"YEOW!" Iggy yelped as the ice cubes collected around his stomach. His shirt was tucked in, you see, so the ice cubes didn't just slip out, they stayed there against his stomach.

_[backing] A party for two_

_It's just me and you_

_(That's right)_

Iggy acted quickly, as the ice cubes were freaking COLD. He took off his shirt, and the ice cubes tumbled down onto the floor.

_[backing] Invitin' nobody_

_I ain't inviting anybody_

Ella's eyes locked onto Iggy's stomach. _Hot damnnnnnnn,_ she thought. _Iggy's got ABS. _She couldn't tear her eyes away from his toned chest and his prominent six-pack. She blushed as Angel and Nudge nudged her, winking. **(Hehe, Nudge nudged. AHAHAHA. :)))**

_(Nobody baby) _

_[backing]nobody but you_

_Chorus (alternating voices, double lyrics) _

_Iggy, that wasn't exactly necessary,_ Angel said reproachfully. _You could have just pulled the tucked-in part of your shirt out of your pants, and the ice cubes would have came out._

Iggy grinned. _Ella's diggin mah abs, isn't she Angel?_ He thought back. Angel sighed. _Yes,_ she told him. _You boys and your hormones. You're worse than Fang. _

_Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on)_

Iggy grinned and stepped towards Ella.

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_

_Ange? _He thought. Angel sighed again, knowing what he wanted. _Her ribs, her sides, and her neck,_ she thought. _Go for it, Igster! _

He grinned and proceeded to tickle Ella in the stated spots. She laughed helplessly, slapping his hands away. "Truce!" she yelled, gasping for breath. "Truce!"

_Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on)_

Iggy laughed. "Okay," he said. "Truce." And he stopped tickling her.

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_(Come on, Come on, yeah)_

_(Just you and me there) _

She laughed, and hugged him. She tried not to squeal as Iggy's toned body engulfed her.

"That was great!" she said, laughing.

"Let's do it again." Replied Iggy.

Then in the split second that followed, he made a decision. _It's now or never,_ he thought. 

As the last few notes ended, Iggy swooped down and kissed Ella. Right on the lips.

Ella's eyes widened, and Iggy could feel her lips smile against his. Then she kissed him back.

And the kitchen exploded.

" …" screamed Angel and Nudge incoherently, dancing around like a couple of Ronald McDonalds on crack.

Iggy was in heaven. _I did it,_ he thought. _I did it!_ He broke off the kiss and hugged Ella very hard. She hugged him back just as tightly, her head on his chest.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered, wiping pancake batter from his forehead. He grinned. "So we can start again," he whispered back. He leaned in again to kiss her, when a very familiar voice interrupted him.

"OH MY GOD. IGGY. AND ELLA. WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT OFF, IGGY, AND WHY ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING COVERED IN FOOD?" Max screamed.

Okay, maybe the word "interrupted" is a bit of an understatement.

Iggy jerked his head sharply towards the direction of Max's voice. She had come rushing down the stairs when the sound of Angel and Nudge's frantic squealing reached her ears. Ella blushed scarlet and stepped away from Iggy, but he kept a firm grasp on her arm. She hesitated, then entwined her hand in his.

"Well, well, well," came a voice behind Max. Max jumped a foot and hissed out a choice explicative. "Fang! Stop doing that!" she hissed.

Fang just smirked at her in reply, then turned towards Iggy and Ella. "Smooth moves, dude," he said, grinning at Iggy, and the latter let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He grinned back. "And nice abs, bro" he said, winking at Ella. She blushed madly.

Max looked like she was about to explode. "Ella, I'll give you ten seconds to explain why you—"

"MAX!" Angel and Nudge screamed. "You can't tell Ella what to do anymore!" Angel put in angrily, looking furious but adorably cute at the same time. "Yeah, she's old enough to make her own decisions! And she chooses Iggy!" Nudge interjected. Ella smiled gratefully at them, but her cheeks were still pink.

"But I…she…"

"Oh let's face it Max, we all know that they've had feelings for each other since FOREVER," Nudge put in, waving her hands around. "And I think it's about time they admitted it to each other!" she added.

"Just as we all know that you and Fang should too!" Angel added, grinning sweetly.

Max gaped at her and turned a deep shade of red. "Angel!" she whisper-screamed.

Angel and Nudge shared a look.

Angel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like Max when she was exasperated. "Come _on._ You both know that I both read your thoughts, and yes, Max, Fang thinks you're the most beautiful girl on the planet, and that you're so strong and capable, and he loves you too, and Fang, Max thinks you're incredibly hot and that she can always count on you and she loves you very much."

Max moaned and buried her face in her hands, utterly humiliated. Iggy hooted and wiggled his eyebrows at Fang, the universal man language for "JUST GET IT OVER WITH, DUDE."

Fang put a gentle hand on Max's shoulder and turned her around. "Hey," he said, so softly that the rest of the Flock had to strain to hear him. "Did you really think what Angel said you did?" he asked. Max muttered something unintelligible, her face still in her hands. Fang gently pried them off her face, then he put his warm, calloused hand under Max's chin and tilted it up. "Because I know I did," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

The flock cheered and hooted, wolf-whistled, squealed, cheered, clapped and grinned insanely as Max's eyes widened when Fang's lips met hers. Fang pulled away, still holding Max, who was as stiff as a board, frozen and stunned.

"Max?" asked Fang, looking worried. Max glanced at Ella, who was nodding her on eagerly. Max's eyes roamed over her to glance at Iggy, and she gave Ella a tiny nod as if to say, _Well, gosh darnit, go ahead._ Then she turned back to Fang, took a deep breath and whispered "Of course I did." before throwing her arms around him and kissing him back with everything she had.

Nudge and Angel went ballistic as both couples turned the heat up. They squealed and squealed and squealed and—well, you get it. They were hugging each other and high-fiving like there was no tomorrow. **(And fyi, they weren't simultaneously hugging and high-fiving. You try doing that, and you'll end up in the Guinness Book of World Records for Most Retarded Looking Action Ever.)**

Then a small voice came from the direction of the stairs. Gazzy came hopping down, his earphones jammed tightly in his ears. He was jiggling Max's camera in his hands. "Hey Max," he said loudly, "How do you—OH LORD."

He turned his head to see both couples bringing it on and Angel and Nudge laughing at him, tears rolling down their cheeks. Gazzy looked bewildered, glancing from Iggy & Ella to Max & Fang with growing disbelief. "Did I miss something?" he said, comprehension dawning on his face. He grinned devilishly, and raised the camera.

"SAY CHEESE!" he yelled, and he clicked the camera. He hooted and did a small victory dance.

"DOCTOR M! DOCTOR M!" he yelled, dashing back up the stairs. "LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE!"

Both couples broke apart in horror and dashed after him, all yelling, "GAZZY!" accompanied with various death threats.

Angel and Nudge giggled and exchanged knowing glances.

It was going to be a loooong summer.

**Hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed that. :D**

**Please review! That would make me very happy. :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry I can't reply to all. :( Let's just say whoever reviews gets a FANGCAKE*! :D **

**Luv y'all.**

***©Phoenix Fanatic**


End file.
